nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nacht der Untoten
Nacht Der Untoten (German for "Night Of The Undead") is the first Map in the unlockable Nazi Zombies Bonus Campaign in Call Of Duty: World At War and the Hardened and Prestige Editions of Call Of Duty: Black Ops for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC. Nacht Der Untoten is also playable by downloading the Map Pack Resurrection on Call Of Duty: Black Ops (Non-Canon) and as an Easter Egg in Call Of Duty: Black Ops II (Non-Canon). The Players can team-up together with up to four Players OnLine (MultiPlayer), Split Screen Co-Operative, LAN or alone (Single Player). Gameplay Point System All players start off with 500 Points. The Players gain points by repairing (reattaching wooden planks to windows) and killing Zombies. Reatt will give players 10 Points for each wooden plank reattached. Shooting, meleeing and killing Zombies will also earn Points. 10 Points are awarded for each Non-Fatal Shot, while the Killing Shot awards 60 Points (70 Points for an Upper Chest Kill or a Neck Shot Kill). A HeadShot will award 100 Points, while a Melee Attack will be awarded with 130 Points for each stab. A grenade kill will give 50 Points. The Points are used to buy weapons on the walls for varying costs (or from the Mystery Box for 950 Points each), the Ammunition costs half the price of the respective weapon (unless it is exclusive to the Mystery Box, therefore, the Ammunition can only be retrieved from the Mystery Box by receiving the weapon again or from the Max Ammo Power-Up and unlock new rooms in the bunker for 1000 Points per door opened/clearance of debris. Power-Ups Zombies occasionally drop Power-Ups that are beneficial to players. *'Double Points' - All of the Points the Players gain are doubled. This Power-Up lasts for 30 seconds. The In-Game Drop is a "x2" Symbol. *'Insta-Kill' - This Power-Up gives players one-hit kills on Zombies. When a player kills a Zombie with this Power-Up in play, the Zombie's head will always explodes regardless of where the bullet hit, killing it instantly. The player will be awarded 10 Points for the shot, and 100 Points for the kill, once again regardless of where the bullet hit. Therefore, players should not aim for headshots during Insta-Kill. This Power-Up lasts for 30 seconds. The In-Game drop is a Human Skull. *'Nuke - '''This Power-Up causes an incineration and death of all Zombies currently on the Map. There is a small delay before the Nuke activates and kills all Zombies, who are set on fire and whose heads explode, causing them to die instantly, starting with the Zombies closer to the bomb, and spreading outwards. Unlike Verrückt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese, players will not receive points for the Zombies that were killed by the Atomic Bomb. The In-Game Drop is a Nuclear Bomb. *'Max Ammo' - This Power-Up gives all players full reserve ammunition for all weapons. However, it will not replenish frag grenades or Molotov Cocktails in Nacht Der Untoten and Verrückt. It will also not replenish the ammunition of a person who is down. It will replenish the ammunition of the weapon they are using '''while '''down, but when they are revived, their Ammunition will be the same as it was before being downed. The In-Game Drop is an Ammuntion Box. *'Carpenter '(Black Ops'' Version only) - Repairs all of the unboarded windows and gives the Players 200 Points, also, it also gives 200 Points even if all of the windows were already boarded up. The In-Game Drop is a Hammer. Weapon Placement In Nacht Der Untoten, all players start with a Colt M1911, 2 grenades and obviously a knife. Players can purchase more weapons by their specific buy zones, which are indicated by a chalk outline of the gun on a wall. Ammunition can be bought from the Weapon's Buy Zone at half of the price of the weapon. Ammunition for weapons that do not have buy zones (i.e. M1911, Deployable FG42) must be obtained from a Max Ammo Power-Up or by obtaining the same weapon from the Mystery Box (the latter option being possible but unlikely). It is possible for a player to have twice the amount of ammunition for a given weapon by carrying two weapons that use the same ammunition (i.e. carrying a scoped and unscoped Kar98k). Players can also choose to pay 950 Points for a Random Weapon from the Mystery Box (denoted by two question marks) in the Help Room, an unlockable Room on the same Floor as the Starting Room. When a Player activates the Mystery Box, it will open up and cycle through a variety of weapons, then will stop at a random weapon. The weapons that can be obtained from the Mystery Box also include weapons that cannot be bought from buy zones on the walls such as the Ray Gun, the M2 Flamethrower, the Panzerschreck and for the Black Ops Version, the Thunder Gun. A lot of German Weapons and American Weapons are available, however, no Japanese Weapons can be obtained from the Mystery Box or are available in Nacht Der Untoten and very few Russian Weapons can be obtained in Nacht Der Untoten. Sniper Cabinet The Sniper Cabinet is on the Second Floor and can be opened for 1500 Points. It gives the Player a Scoped Arisaka Rifle. However, in the iPod/iPad/iPhone versions of Call Of Duty: World At War, the Sniper Cabinet gives the Player a M2 Flamethrower. Available Weapons *Colt M1911 (recieved at the Beginning Of The Game) *Grenade (2 are recieved at the Beginning Of The Game and 2 are recieved each Round) *Steihlhandgranate *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun (always with the Grip Attachment) *PTRS-41 *Kar98k (Scoped or UnScoped) *Ray Gun *M2 Flamethrower *MP40 *M1897 Trench Gun *STG-44 *Default Weapon (through Modding/Hacking) *MG42 *FG42 *.357 Magnum *M1 Carbine *M1 Garand (without or with a Grenade Attachment) *BAR *M1897 Trench Gun *Thompson *Molotov Cocktail *M1919 Browning *Gewehr 43 *Springfield (Scoped or Unscoped) *Panzerschreck *Holy Pistol (through Modding/Hacking) *Knife *BRAAAINS... (through Modding/Hacking) *ThunderGun (Black Ops Version only) *Monkey Bomb (Black Ops Version only) Perks Available On This Map * Mule Kick (Black Ops Version Only) TranZit In the TranZit CornField in Call Of Duty: Black Ops II, there is a copy of Nacht Der Untoten which always holds a piece for the Wonder Weapon which is the Jet Gun. The building appears to have changed quite a bit since World at War as it instead has a wall built around it and the trucks have been replaced with other vehicles. Only the main spawn room is enterable as the help room has been blocked and the stairs have been demolished. However, it is not the real Nacht Der Untoten, since TranZit takes place in America, Hanford (Call Of Duty: Black Ops II) and Nacht Der Untoten takes place in Germany, near Berlin. Trivia *The bunker which the Players defend themselves from the Zombies is based of the Call Of Duty: World At War AirField MultiPlayer Map (Japan) and the bunker from the Hard Landing Mission (Japan) in the Call Of Duty: World At War Campaign. However, Nacht Der Untoten is set in Germany, near Berlin. *In the Help Room next to the Mystery Box lies a radio on a table. If you shoot/knife it then it will start playing music. Repeatedly striking the radio cycles through all the songs. *This is the first Nazi Zombies Map that doesn't need any power. *This is the first Nazi Zombies Map that has only one Perk-A-Cola machine, which is Mule Kick. (Black Ops Only) *Even though players call the second room (right of the starting room), the "Help" room, the door actuallly says "Hell". The P is not finished. *This is the smallest first person zombie map to date. *This, Nuketown Zombies and Verruckt are the only maps that are (or almost) completely based off multiplayer or single player maps. *Many players think this is one of the most difficult maps, as there is no perks, traps or Pack-A-Punch. Category:Call Of Duty: World At War Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Nazi Zombies Map Category:Nazi Zombies Maps Category:Map Category:Maps Category:Marines